Danno's Promise
by Rosiek79
Summary: Grace discovers why Steve is being a little quiet and she asks Danny to look after him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at actually put a story on paper (or on a screen). I'm very excited to finally get around to it and I hope you all enjoy it. My plan is to update every few days as I have the story just finished.**

"Hey Danny, just leave her sleep. You don't need to get her back until 11 in the morning".

Danny and Grace had spent the afternoon at the McGarrett house, Grace playing in the sand and at the water's edge; Danny and Steve relaxing on the lanai, watching her. Kono and Chin arrived at the house around 6pm and Steve fired up the barbeque.

Steve was a little quieter than usual but none of the others really seemed to notice. After they had all eaten their fill and cleared up, the four adults remained on the lanai, while Grace settled herself on the couch to watch a DVD. Danny and Kono had checked on her a couple of times while she watched "The Little Mermaid", her favourite Disney movie…for the moment.

Kono and Chin eventually said their good byes and headed out the side of the house. Danny walked thought the study, closely followed by Steve, to find his daughter fast asleep on the couch.

"Yeah I'll leave her, if you don't mind. But if she wakes, we'll head back to my place".

Steve just nodded ok. Now that Danny thought about it Steve was acting a little _off_ but he just put it down to a hectic schedule. They were all taking a few personal days after working flat out for five weeks on some gruelling cases. The agreement was that one of the team would be on call each day and the Governor had the rota of who to contact if something came up.

The next morning Danny woke up lying face down, knotted up in a sheet with his right leg on the back of a couch and his left arm trailing the floor. Looking across the room, he saw the blanket he had covered his daughter with last night, folded neatly at one end of the other couch and a pillow laid on top. Stretching, he walked out to the kitchen to get himself a mug of coffee.

Looking out the window, he spotted Steve sitting on the sand with an arm loosely hanging around Grace and she in turn cuddled close into his right side. Danny grabbed a second mug of coffee and headed out.

"Danno", Grace squealed when she looked around and saw her father walk down the grass. "I didn't know we were having a sleepover here last night. I didn't even have my pyjamas or my toothbrush!"

Danny smiled down at his daughter, "I'm sorry Monkey, it was kind of spur of the moment."

"Hey Gracie, next time, maybe we'll camp out here on the beach and have a proper sleepover, with s'mores and everything", Steve suggested.

"Can we Danno, can we do that tonight?" Grace put on her best pleading voice.

"Sorry Grace, not tonight. I need to get you back to your Mom this morning but we'll arrange something, ok? Now go in and gather up all your stuff, we need to get going soon."

Steve just sat there listening to his partner and Grace sort out everything, thinking how lucky Danny was.

On her father's command to get moving, Grace jumped up and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "You can share mine anytime you want," and ran inside. Danny handed Steve his coffee and plonked himself down on the sand.

"You ok, Steve?" he enquired as he studied his partner.

"Yeah, I'm good," was the succinct reply. "Actually, I was just wondering would you have any interest, I mean if you're not doing anything…"

"Geez man, just spit it out."

Steve took a deep breath, "Would you like to come out fishing with me day after tomorrow, and by fishing I mean sitting on a boat, with a few _Long boards_ and maybe a picnic. Kono might be coming too. Chin's on call if a case comes up so he'll be staying around locally. It's just an idea I had."

Danny was never very fond of the ocean and would usually avoid boats but something told him there was more to this invite so he agreed.

Danny followed Grace inside shortly after and helped her gather up her things. Steve sauntered in a few minutes later and just leaned against the archway between his father's study and the front room, with his arms folded.

Once Danny was sure he had everything he turned to Steve, "Hey Buddy, we're outta here now, I'll call you later. Thanks for the barbeque and the eh...impromptu sleep over. You sure you're ok?"

Before Steve could answer Grace barrelled at him to give him and big hug, "Thanks Uncle Steve and remember what I said." She then turned on her heels and headed out the door to her father's car. Danny gave his partner a puzzled look but Steve just shrugged and said "You've got one great little kid there," to which Danny replied with a grin, "I know."

Danny then followed Grace out to the car. The drive to Rachel's house was very quiet but Danny just put it down to Grace being tired after all the fresh air the day before. When they pulled up into the drive Grace finally broke the silence.

"Hey Danno, you know when I'm sad, you or mom always make it better and make me happy again?"

"Yes Gracie, that a mom and dad's special job," Danny replied.

"Well what about people that don't have a mom or dad to help make them happy, who will make _them _not sad?"

Danny was unsure where this was going but answered as best he could, "Eh…well these people would hopefully have special friends that could cheer them up."

Grace thought on this for a minute, "I think that special friends that are also dad's would be really good at making people happy again. So that's really good news for Uncle Steve."

At this stage Danny was completely lost by his daughter's logic but nodded his head to encourage her to go on.

"You see, Uncle Steve is sad because he misses his dad, cos he's gone to heaven and it would be his Dad's birthday this week. So I told him that I know you are his best friend but he could also borrow you as his dad if he wanted, I'll share."

Grace said this so matter of fact that Danny didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he just bundled his kind hearted daughter into a bear hug.

Grace turned her big brown eyes up to her father and said "You'll look after Uncle Steve, won't you? Like you look after me. Don't let anything happen to him and cheer him up if he's sad."

Danny couldn't believe how perceptive his daughter was. He had picked up that there was something bothering his friend but it took his daughter to find out what.

"I promise to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to make Uncle Steve sad…but hey Monkey if I'm going to be his Dad do I get to ground him if he misbehaves?"

Grace laughed at this, "Danno, don't be silly, you are only pretending to be his Daddy…but you will look after him, won't you?"

"I promise," Danny replied, not realising that it would only be two days later that he would be called on to keep his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

**A big mahalo to everyone who reviewed, favoured or are following my story. I hope you like where I take it.**

Two days later Danny was heading to the marina to meet up with Kono and their fearless leader. He thought about how productive his previous day had been. He was the one on call but thankfully the Governor had not contacted him. He had caught up on some paper work at HQ, enjoying the peace and quiet of his office. He had also cleaned and tidied his entire apartment, not that it took very long, after all it wasn't very big. Then he rang Steve to check in on him, all set to drop by but Steve just said he had some errands to run and didn't know what time he would be back but that he would see him bright and early next morning.

As he pulled his car into a space he spotted Steve's Silverado with Kono leaning against the side. She waved over. Danny grabbed his backpack, locked the Camaro and walked over to the others.

Steve's voice came out of the back of the truck, "Hey, I thought you'd never get here."

Danny looked at his watch, "It's eight o'clock, you said eight o'clock. What's the problem?"

Steve jumped down out of the truck, "I said leaving at 0800 not arriving and only starting to get ready at eight o'clock."

"Well then you should have said meet at 7:30, shouldn't you. I'm here now anyway so let's get this show on the road."

Kono just grinned and wondered, not for the first time why she agreed to come along without her cousin's calming effect. She grabbed her bag and followed her two, still bickering team mates.

Once they were settled and had headed out into open water, Danny noticed two things. The first being the only actual piece of fishing equipment on board was a rather old looking fishing rod and second, Steve had once again become very quiet.

They were about an hour out when Steve cut the engine.

"I think this is as good a spot as any to stop," he mused more to himself that anybody else. He then fixed up the old fishing rod and settled himself down looking out across the expansive ocean.

Kono and Danny were sitting on the wooden bench that ran the length of each side of the boat. Kono tossed Danny a quizzical look, but he just shrugged.

"Kono, see what superSEAL has brought for breakfast, would ya. I'm famished."

"Will do Danny," came the reply from the rookie as she headed towards the two cool boxes.

She set to work on the items of food she found making up a plate each of breakfast meats, cheese and fruit, taking her time and leaving Danny chat to Steve and maybe see what was going on with him. Danny gave her a wink and settled down beside his friend.

"Hey man, what's going on? And don't say nothing. You've been very quiet, even by your standards. I know the ladies like men to be dark and broody but seriously. Come on, tell me what's bugging you."

Steve lifted his eyes and looked at Danny as if he hadn't even heard him, "Huh?"

"Look Grace told me about it being your Dad's birthday sometime this week. Is that what this fishing trip is about?"

Steve nodded and then added, "We used to do it every year around his birthday. I promised before his last birthday we'd do it again when I got back. Then, well everything else happened. So I just thought maybe I'd do it as a sort of memorial or something…"

Danny gave him a sad smile," Well I think it's a great idea. Grace was really worried about you the other night. She even made me promise to make sure you didn't stay sad cos I'm a dad and that's my job." At this he bumped shoulders with Steve who grinned back.

"Yeah she told me if I ever felt I need a dad I could always share hers." He paused for a minute then his grin grew even more, sticking out his hand he said, "Any chance of an advance on my allowance."

Danny just slapped it, happy to see Steve smiling and replied, "There's more chance of me putting you on time out. That'd at least give me over half an hour of peace and quiet."

They were both laughing when Kono handed them a plate each.

They spent on enjoyable morning together, chatting, laughing, with the two men getting into a few squabbles over silly things. The fishing pole long forgotten. Lunch time arrived and saw Kono lying off in a bikini reading a book. The guys sorted lunch, Steve working on the drinks which basically involved taking the caps of two Longboards and mango iced tea. Danny tackled the subs, putting a bit of everything into each one and adding some chips to each plate.

A couple of hours later, with still no bite on the fishing line, Steve decided to call it a day. "I don't know why I thought we'd catch anything this time. We never did before."

Kono and Danny burst into laughter and started to working on stowing everything away.

They were only minutes away from heading back to land when two things happened. Kono looked out over the ocean and saw a large speed boat cutting through the water towards them and the satellite phone rang and Steve answered hearing Chine at the other end.

"_Steve, I just got a call from the Governor to say some Tongan pirates have been spotted in the area South West of Honolulu. Keep your eyes peeled. The last time this gang hit, they left two people seriously injured and their boat was destroyed."_

Steve had listened to all Chin had to say but could only reply with two words, "Too late!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

**A/N: I hope that I have Americanised (is that even a word?) everything in this chapter. One or two things I had slight issues with but checked google, so fingers crossed that I got it right. Also I know absolutely nothing about boats so this one is purely a figment of my imagination. It's only about 18-20 foot long. It doesn't have a cabin, just the wheel, dials etc up front and benches running along the two sides. Go raibh maith agat for reading. (Thank you in Irish, pronounced gu rev mah a guth)**

While Steve was on the phone listening to Chin the speed boat had pulled up alongside them. Danny and Kono couldn't even get to their weapons as they realised there were at least five AK-47s aimed at them.

As they heard Steve's reply to Chin, a tall heavy set pirate with a goatee and a bandana tied around his head jumped on board holding his gun on Steve and grabbed the phone and powered it off; snapping off the aerial with easy.

"Well, well, well what have we here? A couple of hoales and a pretty little islander. I wonder what sort of party this is. I wouldn't mind joining in." The pirate circled Kono like a hungry shark. He went to reach out but was stopped by Steve grabbing his wrist. However the next thing Steve knew was he was down on the deck on his hands and knees with blurry vision having received the butt of an AK 47 to the head. He could hear someone calling his name but couldn't shake the buzzing in his head. He put his hand up to temple and winced when he touched the gash.

"Steve. Steve. Steven, please stand up. Get up, buddy." Danny was trying to get his partners attention but didn't dare move with still two weapons trained on him.

"Kono, are you ok?" Danny then said.

The pirate looked at his comrades and then back to their prisoners. "Boys, do you know who we have here. It's so much better than an island escort and two rich haoles out for a bit of fun. This is three quarters of 5-0, the Governor's task force."

The other pirates laughed at the dramatics of their leader.

"This, my friends, is the great Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett", as he walked over to the prone man and quickly kicked him in the gut causing Steve to drop to his side and curl in on himself.

"This fine piece of meat is Officer Kono Kalakaua." He walked over to her and rubbed a hand under her chin and then took a tight grip of her hair, grinning as he did so. Kono looked into his eyes defiantly.

"And that would make you Detective Danny William", pointing his gun at Danny.

"Well you know who we are but we don't know anything about you. Where you're from? Where you went to school? When did you learn to drive a boat? What made you think piracy was a good career move? I mean Jack Sparrow you are not!"

At this, Steve groaned and tried to shut his loud mouth partner up but all that came out was a quiet raspy "Danno", that nobody heard.

A second pirate, shorter than his leader, but still built like a tug boat, climbed on board and punched Danny in the jaw, but didn't knock him to the deck. Danny spat out a mouthful of blood and glared back at the man, but still didn't risk a move.

The leader started to rummage through all the storage spaces on the boat but came up with nothing of value. He finally stood in front of Kono and Danny and seemed to ponder for a moment what to do, then quickly decided, "Pass me the ropes in the crate there."

As they were thrown to him he walked over to Steve, first grabbing him roughly, pulling his hands behind his back binding them there. He then went to grab Steve's feet to bind them too. Steve kicked out with all his might but that didn't do much other than antagonize the pirate who stomped down on Steve's knee, causing him to yell out and Danny to take a step forward only to come up short when _Tugboat_ shoves his gun back in his face.

Finishing with Steve he moved onto Danny and Kono. "I've decided to give you a fighting chance. Ok, I've decided that _we're_ not going to kill you but chances are the boats engine will malfunction and the explosion will kill you," the pirate sneered at them. "Now I've always had this fantasy of being tied to a beautiful lady, so Detective, I'll have to live vicariously through you." He then grinned and maneuvered Danny and Kono together, facing each other, commanding them to put their arms around each other, one arm over, and one under so no-one could shimmy from under the other. Then he wound the rope around their waists latching them together even tighter.

The pirate only had one rope left and he used it to tie Danny's ankles together. He looked at Kono and then gave Danny a wink and continued to leer at Kono.

"Now, to take a look at this engine of yours, they are not a very trustworthy brand, prone to blow up if this little valve here comes loose." The pirate wiggled the tiny valve until he was sure it was loose. Then turned to his men and said "We should really write to the manufactures and complain."

With that he jumped back to his own boat and waved and shouted "Good bye 5-0, no need to thank me Detective. Enjoy you last hour with the pretty lady."

The boat left them as quickly as it arrived.

Danny looked over Kono's right shoulder at his partner lying very still on the deck. "Hey, Steve. Steve. Steven. Answer me man, please."

Kono turned her head as best she could to look at Steve too. He didn't look great. They really needed to get free and see what they could do for their fallen leader.

Kono then turned again as best she could to look at Danny. "Hey, you ok? That guy really connected."

"I'm good, twas just a tap."

"Mmm hmm, you do know who you sound like now don't you?" Kono replied tossing her head towards Steve. She started to consider their options. "Danny, can you move up that way? Isn't there a bread knife in the cool box? We might be able to cut through these ropes."

Danny tried to make a shuffly attempt but his feet were too tightly bound and all that was going to happen was he would fall over and probably crush Kono as he did. Kono managed to keep him balanced, "Ok try this, you sit down on the bench and scoot along on your butt and…"

Danny interrupted her flow, "Excuse me, I sit and scoot and where exactly are you as I scoot. You know we are at the moment literally joined at the hip."

"Well yeah I was just gonna, kinda sit on your lap and scoot with you," was Kono's simple reply.

A noise came from the deck that was a cross between a snicker and a groan. Danny heard it and quickly said "Shut up Steve, or I'll just leave your sorry ass trussed up there". Then turning his attention back to Kono he said "Ok this seems to be the only way to get over there so let's try it, but I swear if you tell Chin about any of this!"

"I won't tell him if you don't," Kono replied with a grin. So feeling a little uncomfortable at just how close to his team mate he was, Danny sat and scooted along the bench.

With a certain degree of difficulty Danny arrived at the cool box and then with Kono still wrapped around him leaned backwards. Kono eventually left out a squeal of triumph as she gripped the handle of the knife. She immediately started working on the ropes on her wrists. After what seemed on eternity she cut through; then started on the rope around her and Danny's waist until that too fell away onto the deck. She shimmied out of Danny's arms and started working on the binds on his wrists. Once his hands were free he sent Kono to Steve while he worked on the knots on the rope around his ankles. With that done he was instantly at Steve's side.

Kono and Danny got Steve sitting upright on the deck leaning against the side of the boat. Steve reached a hand out to hold his injured knee, while wrapping his other arm around his abdomen. He was trying to slow his breathing and clear his fuzzy head.

Kono grabbed the little first aid kit that was under the seat and took out some gauze and placed it firmly against Steve's head. The gash wasn't bleeding much anymore but she wanted to get it covered quickly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she enquired with a lot of concern evident in her voice.

Steve opened his mouth to reply but only got to say "I…", before Danny interrupted. "So help me, I'm gonna punch you if you utter anything that even remotely means that you are ok. You, my friend, are not ok. You are clearly concussed, as your eyes are not even attempting to focus properly, you have a gash the size of all out doors on your head, your breathing is shot to hell, you appear to be in some difficulty with you belly and your knee is about the size of a melon. Now have I left anything out, Steven?"

Steve had the decency to look abashed, shook his head and said quietly "Yeah, that about covers it."

Danny was actually slightly taken aback by Steve's admission and knew he must be really hurting to acknowledge how he was feeling.

Steve then sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. "Geez, I can't even arrange a fishing trip without getting us into trouble," he muttered.

"Hey, this one isn't your fault," Danny replied settling himself down beside his partner.

"Can I get that in writing Danno?" Steve grinned, leaning slightly against Danny's shoulder, glad to have the support of his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

**A/N: Just want to point out my avatar; while in Honolulu in April on vacation with my brother, he located the actual house that is used as the garden setting for the McGarrett house!**

Kono left Danny to deal with Steve and tried to start the engine but nothing happened. She had really hoped the pirate was bluffing when he spoke of the faulty valve. Little did she know, however that by attempting to re-start the engine she would speed up the "fault". She went back to her team mates not noticing the fuel vapours that would eventually cause the engine to blow. As they sat there oblivious to the danger, they started to wonder about a rescue.

Kono and Danny musing about the possibility of MacGyvering the sat phone to work again or tinkering at the engine to see could they get any life into it. However, the engine was really Steve's thing and he was in no fit state to operate heavy machinery at the moment. He was really in no fit state to do anything. He tried really hard to keep up with what his team mates were saying but found it difficult as he head started pounding again.

Danny noticed after a while of their contemplation that Steve was muttering to himself. "Chin will come, he'll know." Even though Kono loved her cousin and had great respect for him, she wasn't as sure about him arriving with the cavalry as Steve was. It turned out that she couldn't be more wrong.

Back at HQ when Chin had got the call about the Tongan Pirates in the area where Steve had planned to fish, he immediately called the sat phone. Something told him that he should put a trace on the phone as soon as it was answered. He told Steve what he had just heard, waiting for a reply, when his blood ran cold at hearing Steve's simple statement "Too late," and then silence.

He looked at the computer monitor for what seemed like a life time until he realised that he had indeed managed to ping the satellite phone. All he hoped now was that the Commander wouldn't do anything stupid. He immediately contacted the coast guard, who said that they would be ready to head to the location in 15 minutes and that it would take another 20 minutes to get out to the boat. Chin really hoped they would be in time and that the pirates may have left them be, but knew this was very unlikely.

Steve was still sitting quietly muttering that Chin would find a way to rescue them and not to worry. Danny and Kono had positioned themselves at either side of Steve but were starting to get really worried about his state of mind. They really didn't think Chin would find them so easily but at the same time hoped he would.

Then as if a sound from Heaven, Danny heard the far away sound of a chopper. He couldn't believe it, "Hey babe, I think Chin is on the way."

Steve just gave the smallest of grins and replied "I knew I was right."

But their joy was short lived as suddenly the engine began to smoke. Danny jumped up looking for an extinguisher but came up empty. "I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to the manufacturer when this is all over," he ranted. He was really starting to panic. He then grabbed one of the cool boxes and leaned over the side of the boat to gather water but was stopped by Steve, "No…water causes more problems."

"I've got to do something", Danny yelled anxiously. Kono interrupted what could turn into a full blown rant. "Look, they're here."

Over head the coast guard helicopter hovered over them like a big orange and white angel. The engine decided to kick it up a notch at this stage, billowing out black smoke. Rather than sending down a rescuer, they just sent down the harness, knowing that both Danny and Steve were proficient in using one. Danny grabbed it and went to Steve and started to get him rigged up but he point blank refused. "No, send Kono up first."

"Don't be an idiot Steven, get up there."

"No Daniel, let Kono go first, then you and lastly me".

"You are not the captain of the ship here Steve, you don't have to go down with it."

"Danny, you're wasting time, just do it, please."

At the thought of a rescue and then the sight of the chopper, adrenaline had kicked in and seemed to be masking the pain for the moment but Steve didn't know how long it would last and he needed to know his team was safe.

Danny nodded and helped Kono quickly into the harness, getting her two arms through the belt and settling it low on her back. "Just hold on there, don't fidget and definitely don't look down," he warned her and watched it ascend to the chopper.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about your hero complex when this is over," Danny said as he waited for the harness to come back down. He then reached out for it and made one more attempt, "Please Steve, go next."

Steve just shook his head and added "You're wasting time again."

So Danny gave in and got the harness around him and started being winched up. He looked down at his partner, his best friend, as Steve struggled to sit up on the bench. He was really going to tell him off when this was all over; he just hoped he'd have the opportunity as he watched more and more smoke pour from the engine.

As Danny finally got into the helicopter a pair of head phones were handed to him and caught the ending of what the pilot was saying to Chin, "Only one chance, it's gonna blow any minute and that smoke is starting to choke our engines, we need to move soon". Chin climbed into the back with Kono and was getting a blanket for Danny but he shrugged it off. He leaned out as far as he could to watch the harness once more being lowered down. He saw Steve make an attempt to grab it but failing. Second time thought he managed.

Knowing that time was of the essence he didn't waste it by fixing himself properly with both hands through the belt. He hoped that with one arm through and the other holding on he would be ok. He gave the thumbs up that he was ready to go and could feel himself rising to the chopper. He gasped as pain shot through his knee where the pirate had stomped on him. This caused his vision to grey for an instance but cleared again almost immediately. He daren't move to lay a hand to his knee and knew it would only be a few more seconds and he would be safely in the chopper.

However, things were never simple for Steven J. McGarrett. He was halfway between the helicopter and the boat when the unthinkable happened. The engine finally blew up. The force of the explosion shook the helicopter pushing it away from the boat, this in turn shook the harness, which would not have been too much of an issue if the harness was attached properly to the individual but since Steve was not fully in the loop his grasp slackened and he plummeted back down into the ocean.

Danny watched the events unfold as if in slow motion, he saw a look of confusion and fear on Steve's face and then he was gone, disappearing into the churning waters. He remained staring at where Steve had disappeared but an instant later he was brought back to real time, when he heard the pilot saying "nothing we can do from here, we've got to land" and "…boat will be here soon enough."

Danny didn't waste any time, he remembered Grace asking him to look after her Uncle Steve. He got up and grabbed two floatation devices that were beside Kono and started moving back towards the open door. Kono grasped his wrist, looked into his eyes and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His blue eyes met her brown ones and he replied simply "Keeping a promise." With that he jumped from the chopper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

**Sorry I took a little longer getting this chapter up. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review my story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it.**

It only took mere seconds for Danny to splash into the ocean but to him it felt like a lifetime. He tried to remember a time when he wasn't always in some sort of danger thanks to his crazy ass partner, but couldn't. Then again he wouldn't change his life for anything and really hoped that he wouldn't have to.

As soon as he hit the water, he struggled to right himself and started frantically searching for Steve.

When the explosion on the boat had shuck Steve free of the harness, he felt himself falling back into the sea, knowing there was nothing he could do. He saw Danny's face leaning out of the chopper for a second and thought the look of fear he saw must mirror his own.

With his concussion, he started to panic as soon as he entered the water. His training just wouldn't kick in and he started thrashing around trying to figure out which way was up but only became more disorientated. Even though his mind was a confused mess, his one clear thought was how there was so much he still had to live for and he wanted to say so much to his ohana and now he wouldn't get the chance.

He didn't want to give up but felt he had no control over it and started to drift. Even the pain in his knee was lessening and he knew that wasn't a good thing.

However, suddenly everything changed. He felt strong arms grabbing him, pulling him who knew where but he just went with it, he just hadn't the strength to fight it.

The next thing he knew, he was breaking the surface of the water and managed to take in a breath before coupling and choking. He could hear a familiar voice, firstly away in the distance but it came close quickly.

"Come on man, Steve, come on stay with me. Please Steven, open your eyes. Come on babe, please."

Eventually Danny's pleading broke through Steve's fuzzy mind.

"Hey Danno…" he rasped.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Yeah, you are," Danny chuckled.

Danny had managed to keep a hold of the two life belts and now he started to struggle one on over Steve's head and clipped the straps around his waist and inflated it. Then instead of putting the second one on himself he inflated it and crudely attached it to the first and placed it as a pillow under Steve's head.

"What about you?" Steve rasped as sky blue eyes met midnight blue eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I don't plan to let go anytime soon. Just relax; I have it all under control."

"Thanks Dad," Steve chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have to talk to that daughter of mine about what she offers to people, without checking first."

"I mean it though Danny, you saved my life."

Danny smiled a genuine smile, "Nothing you wouldn't do for me."

Danny had managed to move them far enough away from the burning boat for safety but close enough that the coast guard would find them.

It would be another 20 minutes before the coast guard would arrive to rescue them and Danny knew he was going to be exhausted.

He kept up a one sided conversation for most of the time, with Steve just mumbling a response every so often. Sometimes when Steve remained quiet for too long Danny would reach up to Steve's neck but would be answered with, "I'm ok, just resting," or "Just taking a break," and Danny would start talking again.

As time went on Danny found it harder and harder to keep afloat. He was holding onto Steve's left arm, gently treading water and moving his right arm every so often to keep himself in place but was getting tired.

Steve noticed that Danny had gone quiet and he turned his head to find his partner had sunk several inches lower that the last time he had looked.

"Hey Danno, why don't you take this float under my head? I don't really need it."

Startled, Danny had not realised that he had zoned out. "No man, you need it, you're the one with the concussion, I'm fine."

Steve didn't believe him for a second, "You're exhausted Danny. Well if you won't take it, at least lean on this one a little more and I'll hold _you_ for a change."

"No Steve, today it's my job to look after you. After all I'm the one that jumped out of a hovering helicopter to rescue you. How would it look to the coast guards to arrive along and see the person with the concussion holding the rescuer above water? I mean, come on, let me for once be the hero."

"Well alright then but don't blame me if you drown because you're too stubborn Daniel," came the sarcastic reply.

"Don't worry Steven, I won't".

He really hoped the coast guard would arrive soon because he really didn't think he could last much long without aid. He thought about what he had said about being the hero for once, but knew that's not what drove him to jump out of the helicopter. He just could not contemplate living on this rock without his ever annoying, ever loyal pal. And knew as he saw him plummet into the ocean that he would do anything for him. He was like a brother, they may fight a lot but knew also that they had each other's back.

Eventually a boat appeared on the horizon and Danny thanked God that he would soon be out of this damn ocean.

"Hey Steve, you with me? Looks like the cavalry has arrived. Come on and open your eyes for your old man."

"Ah come on, just five more minutes sleep," came the sing-song reply from Steve.

"Hey you can't be too bad if you can be such a smart laic," Danny laughed.

Within a couple of minutes a team of three rescuers entered the water. Two immediately approached Steve with a rescue litter and the third came to Danny's assistance attaching a floatation device to him. He watched as the others positioned Steve on the litter and brought him along side the boat, attaching cables and lifting the rescue basket easily out of the water and onto the deck.

Danny swam to the side of the boat with a lot of support and then climbed the ladder up onto the deck. As his body adjusted to standing once again he could feel all the adrenaline leaving his system, and all he could think was to sit down before he fell down. So with the last of his strength he stumbled over to where they had settled the stretcher with Steve and plonked himself down beside him.

He watched the medic treat Steve. He listened as Steve answered different questions about his injuries and noted down his vitals. Danny started to feel light headed and just when he thought he was going to drift off, Steve's voice jerked him back to reality.

"Hey brah, you ok? You're looking kinda, well paler that usual."

He turned to the medic that was just finishing up placing an IV line into the back of his right hand, "Hey, will you get someone to check my Pop here. He jumped out of a helicopter to save me, ya know," Steve said proudly, sounding more than a little high, from the drugs they had already pumped into him.

Someone arrived in moments with blankets and did a cursory check of Danny's vitals. He just sat there as the medic poked and prodded. He really wasn't listening to what was being said about his stats, that was until he heard someone say to get him started on saline because he was dehydrated.

"Dehydrates? How can I be dehydrated, I spent the last three hours…"

"More like 30 minutes Danno," Steve interrupted.

"Hey, do you want me to ground you when we get back to land? You know you shouldn't interrupt the adults when they're talking," Danny said pointing a finger at Steve.

"As I was just saying, one hour in the ocean and now I'm dehydrated, how is that even possible, this is just a messed up island. Something else to add to the list," he finished more to himself.

The medic had gone to interrupt Danny but Steve just shook his head and said muttered "He'll run out of steam eventually."

The medic looked even more confused than he had been a minute previous when Steve referred to Danny as his Pop. Surely there can only be months between their ages.

One of the coast guards eventually took pity on the medic and pointed out that they were from the 5-0 taskforce and it would appear to be a pre-requisite to have a few screws loose.

It felt like no time when they were approaching land. Danny had sat quietly for the last while with the blankets bundled tightly around himself with only barely his nose peeking out and his right hand with the IV in it, laying on Steve's shoulder, to both give support and draw comfort.

Steve remained silent, remembering the terror as he fell but the sheer relief as his best friend literally jumped after him to save him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0.**

**Happy birthday to Alex and Scott, without them we wouldn't have the Steve and Danno that we all know and love.**

When they arrived into dock, Danny saw two ambulances waiting for them.

"Who's the second bus for?" he asked the medic as he was gently guided down the gangway.

"Eh, well since there's two injured people, protocol calls for an ambulance each," came the unsure reply.

"Hell no, sure I'm not injured. I'm just tired which isn't the same. Actually, I'm always tired hanging around that animal. No, we'll travel together, need to keep an eye on him anyway. You can send that one away."

Unsure, the medic spoke to his supervisor who replied, "Yeah, probably should have known that they'd want to travel together."

So Danny watched the second ambulance pull away and then turned to look as they loaded Steve up and started checking his vitals again. Danny was put sitting on the step of the ambulance and checked himself.

"Alright, I think we're about ready to go," called one of the EMTs.

"Just a sec," Danny said as he stood and walked over to one of the coast guards, still bundled up in his blankets. "Thanks for saving us. I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to keep going much longer. We both really appreciate it."

He started to walk back to the bus, turned and called "Mahalo again guys!" and got into the ambulance. He copped the goofy expression on Steve's face.

"What's with the grin buddy? They got you on the good stuff?"

"You thanked them in Hawaiian, I knew you liked it here," was the reply.

"Shut up Steve and just be a good boy for the medics," Danny said without malice as he settled into the seat beside the gurney, laying his hand back on his partner's shoulder.

When they arrived at the hospital, Steve's gurney was whisked away before Danny could even get out of the ambulance.

"Wait, I need to go with him," he called after the retreating doctor and nurses.

"No, no, you're going to come with me," said a voice beside him as gentle hands guided him into a wheelchair. "I'm Dr. Collins and I'm just going to give you another once over. Maybe you'll have a little sleep for us. By then, hopefully, my colleagues will be finished with your partner," she said softly.

Danny thought that a sleep did sound good and he knew Steve was in no real danger anyway, so he agreed.

After another round of poking and prodding, some dry clothes and an x-ray on his jaw which showed no break, Danny was settled into a recliner, which was brought down from the Oncology ward. He had flatly refused to get into a bed. So fixed up with another IV of saline, Danny settled down to a much needed sleep.

Several hours later he bolted awake at the sound of a bed being pushed into the room.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. Some of the orderlies seem to think they're at a demolition derby and not a hospital," the nurse said throwing the two men manoeuvring the bed a dirty look.

"How's he doing?" Danny enquired.

"He's going to be fine, nothing a little R and R won't cure. He was very lucky. His CT came back clear. He'll probably have headaches for a few days but nothing to worry about. His abdomen has bruising but again nothing serious. Even his knee isn't too bad. They have put a brass on it for the moment and with a little PT he'll be fighting fit in no time."

"That's good. That's good to know," Danny smiled.

He looked at the nurse's name tag then. "Eh Jayne, would you say there's any chance of getting this thing out of my arm?" Danny asked as he lifted his hand up.

"I'll go check with Dr. Collins," she replied.

She arrived back a few minutes later accompanied by the doctor.

"Ah Danny, I think we're all set now, just to get your discharge papers signed. Then you can be off home for some more sleep."

"Cool but I won't be going home. Is it ok if I keep the recliner for the night? I'll be staying here with Steve," Danny stated very matter of fact.

"Mmm, well really you'd be supposed to…" the doctor started.

"No, not going home, will be staying right here with my boy. I'll sit in one of the plastic contraptions you call chairs if I have to but I'd rather this. It's actually quite comfortable. I won't be in the way, I just…I just need to stay with him".

The doctor relented, "Alright, but make sure you rest and that he does too. He'll probably be released in the afternoon tomorrow anyway."

So shortly after their dialogue, Jayne and Dr. Collins left Danny to keep his vigil over his partner.

He was never one to stay up all night; he liked his sleep too much. He thought back to the one other time he had sat awake all night, besides when he was on stakeouts, but then again they were not voluntary. It was back in Jersey and Rachel had gone to visit her mother who had taken ill back in England. Grace was complaining about a pain in her belly. It eventually turned out that she had appendicitis and needed emergency surgery to remove the appendix. When she was out of recovery, Danny had sat all night by her bed just watching her little chest move up and down. And now here he was again watching one of the most important people in his life, just lying there asleep. He knew that none of Steve's injuries were serious but he had been terrified, as he watched Steve fall from the harness, that he would not see him alive again. So he just sat watching Steve's chest rise and fall.

At about 6 a.m. Steve started to stir in the bed, not yet opening his eyes. He stretched but stopped mid-way, when he felt soreness in his gut.

"Hey pal, you awake?"

"Hmm?"

"Steve, are you awake?"

Steve turned his head to see Danny sitting beside him in the recliner.

"Hey Danny, what time is it? Did you sit here all night?"

"It's just 6 a.m. and yes I was here beside you all night."

"Mmm hmm," was the response he got. Then Steve tried to stretch again.

"God Steven, you're like a cat stretching there. Take it easy, would ya?"

Steve grinned at this, "Hey, when am I getting outta here?"

"Later today probably, the doc said."

"Hey Danny, why did you stay here, you should have gone home last night. I was alright."

Danny really didn't know how to answer this but he just grinned, "A dad's got to do what a dad's got to do! Now go back to sleep like a good boy."

"Yeah ok, but just don't start calling me sonny, ok?" And Steve settled back for a few more hours sleep.

Mid-morning the two sleeping men were woken as Kono walked in to the room with a very excited Grace.

"Hey Kono, how you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine. Ye?"

"Yeah we're good," Steve replied.

"Rachel rang me a little while ago to know would I bring Grace over. Her description of her this morning was an "energiser bunny on caffeine". She couldn't wait to see her Danno and Uncle Steve."

Grace had run to her Dad as soon as she walked into the hospital room and snuggled into him.

"Kono told me what you did. I always knew you were a hero, now you're a Superhero," giggled Grace. "You saved my Uncle Steve."

"I made a promise to you that I'd look after him, didn't I Monkey?"

"Are you ok Uncle Steve?" Grace asked quietly taking in the large white plaster on Steve's head. "You're not sad anymore, are you?"

"I'm fine Grace, thanks to Danno. He's a Superhero and a SuperDad. And thank you for lending him to me," giving Grace a wink.

Kono joined in then. "Well you were definitely like a Superhero yesterday jumping out of the chopper. You were like…eh… you were like Captain America".

Danny's grin faltered for a moment, "Why not Superman?"

In unison Kono and Grace said "Cos he's Superman," pointing at Steve in the bed.

Steve grinned at the look of disgust on Danny's face, and then leaned closed so that only he could hear. "Hey Danny, thanks again. You may not be Superman but you're one hell of a Dad!"

The End

**Well that's that. I hope you all enjoyed my little story. I enjoyed writing it. I was unsure when I started out about my ability to get the story in my head down onto paper, but judging the reviews I didn't seem to do too badly for a first attempt. Thanks to you all who reviewed, favoured and followed. I hope I got to reply to you all and to those that I couldn't reply, thank you so much. Also thanks to Anne-Marie and Jayne, my two readers here in the real world. So here's looking forward to a great new season and who knows I may be struck with another idea for a story. Mahalo again xxx**


End file.
